


The Camp

by Bolontiku



Category: King Kong (2005)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: absolute smut, no other reason.





	The Camp

You looked around your little tent, nodding satisfied you had everything where it should be. Granted how you had managed yo get here was not the best and you wondered how you would be getting home.

You heard the men outside yammering and making noise. Not wanting truly miss a moment here on this new unexplored island you stepped out, fixing your button up as you did so.

Several eyes moved immediately towards you and then looking up, there he was stalking towards you with a look in his eyes. You let out a small noise as he caught you by the arms and you were being pushed back into your tent, several men cheered as the flap closed and James was turning to secure it.

“What is your problem?!” You demanded annoyed.

He turned to you, eyes flashing in anger, “Y/N I know and adore that you have this fiery spirit, but these men are now marooned on this island with just two women on it. We have no idea when we hear of a rescue much less do they know there is none coming.”

He had stalked towards you and you were now glaring at each other. “Nothing will happen Jam-”

He cut you off his lips sealing over yours as he pushed you back towards your make-shift bed. You pushed at him and felt his smile against your lips. You knee’s buckled out from under you letting you fall ungracefully onto the bed.

Whatever, this had been coming. Ever since you had met him he had infuriated you. Done everything in his power to get in your way and question you.

James moaned as you reached up and pawed at his growing erection through those damned khaki tactical pants. He looked down surprised at how fast you undid them and your hand was wrapping around his hardening cock as you shoved the offending material away to wrap your lips arou-“OOOOooohhh! FUCK Y/N!” His hips snapped forwards once as you sucked hollowing out your cheeks, his hands flying to your hair, long slender fingers pushing at the back of your head. He held still a moment, “warn a man?” He chuckled as you ran your tongue along the bottom of his shaft eliciting another moan from him.

You smirked as you worked your tongue along his length, the tip hitting the back of your throat, you contracted the muscles there in the back and he gasped. He jerked away a little, hips stuttering, giving you just enough space to slide your tongue around the side.

James closed his blue eyes and pulled away smiling at the discontented noise you made. “Ooohh, no darling you get to do as you wish.” He moved onto your bed and flicked at your clothing, “take it off.”

You shivered at his wayward command and quickly moved to strip as he did. Fuck he was so damned ripped, not bulky but his muscled moved and rippled just screaming of the underlying strength. Thats why men would end up regretting it when they underestimated him.

He laid back, an arm behind his head looking up at you. “Well? Do as you please warrior princess…”

You shook your head with a small laugh before crawling between his legs. Hand wrapping around the base of his large dick you pressed your lips against the tip of his cock, licking away the pre-come there before meeting his eyes and swallowing him whole. James threw his head back with a loud groan as you felt the tip hit the back of your throat.

You chuckled the vibrations making him moan again, you knew you couldnt keep this up, not with how wet it was making you.

You didnt need to wait long as he moved, pulling his dick out of your mouth and grabbing and flipping you under him, kneeing your legs apart. You gasped loudly surprised as he thrust into you completely. His mouth on yours, your tongues clashing as he drove into you desperately, your own hips thrusting up to meet his.

Tossing your head to the side and gasping for air, you felt James’ open mouth suck at your throat. He was leaving his mark, you smiled which was soon gone as you moaned. He pulled your leg up and around his waist driving into you and hit your sweet spot. You clawed at his back as you felt you tummy tightening, “James! J-James! I’m…”

He chuckled, voice low purring in your ear, “you going to come for me princess? Go on, then…I want to feel you come on my dick,” he punctuated this with a quick thrust of his hips.

You threw your head back, arching into him, knowing he was watching as you came underneath him, his name on your lips.

James grunted as he struggled to hold on, but your cunt was too tight, closing down on him, squeezing. He groaned out your name and came as you fluttered around him, thrusting into you once more as deeply as he could, hot ropes of come filling you. You held fast as he continued to move in and out of you even as you both had come.

“James…” You mewled under him. You could feel the heat pooling low in your belly once again and you shifted restlessly under him. He smirked as he gripped your hips in his hands, “James…not again…I can’t…”

“Just lay back princess,” he smiled leaning down to capture your lips with his. You moaned into him as he rocked into you, hips speeding up as you reached to claw at his arms.

“Fuck…” You gasped as he brought you to the edge “JAMES!”

He loved to see you come.

He loved to fuck you even more and as soon as you became boneless he did just that, hips pistoning into you as he began to seek his own climax. He smirked as he felt you tighten around him once more, growling as he knew you couldnt move under him. That was because of him, he made you that way. With that thought he fucked into you three more times before coming hard.

He didnt know what he was muttering as he peppered your face with kisses. Praising you surely. He didnt bother pulling out as he laid atop you drifting into sleep.


End file.
